Untitled
by Wasps
Summary: Bones and Booth AU
1. Epilogue

**Booth**: First time I saw her I was sitting in this really cheap strip club. I won't lie and say, "she was the first thing I saw because she was shining like the sun," because it's not true. She looked quite awful honestly. She was sweating, her make-up was messed up and she looked annoyed. She was still looking hot though. So maybe she wasn't the first thing I saw, but from the moment I noticed her I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It might sound really cheesy, but she was so beautiful it made me smile.  
I finished my drink quickly and asked for a room with her. I knew it was quite a stupid move but these days, I'm glad I did it. Like, really really glad.  
They sent me to this small room. It actually smelled like sex. I sat there for a while before she came in.

**Bones**: I hated going into these rooms. They're tiny and annoying and the guys that ask for me are usually weird. Angela – she works at the bar and she's a good friend of mine – told me that the guy that asked for me is hot, but I never understood her taste in men so I didn't take her seriously.  
I got the smallest room, which sucked. I got in there when I was still sighing. I stopped myself when I saw him. He was smiling and he was standing, not even half naked.

**Booth**: She was wearing short – too-short-to-be – pants and a – almost-a-bra – shirt.  
"Yeah?" Her voice was deep, she sounded quite raucous, but it was actually beautiful. I admit, it actually turned me on.  
"Hey," I said, but regretted it after a moment. 'Hey'?  
"Um, hey?" She raised one of her eyebrows and I couldn't but sigh. She took her pants off and I was surprised she had room to panties underneath this tight short piece of cloth. She was so thin you could actually see her bones.  
"You don't need to-" I started but stopped myself.  
"Don't need to what? Take my clothes off? " She had laugh covered in her tone. I nodded and her laugh became obvious. "Yeah, I do. This is what this room is all about, you know. It's in the air."  
"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you," she still had doubt on her face, so I lifted her pants and handed them to her.

**Bones**: What the actual fuck? Is he a cop or something? He sat down and I stayed near the door. I stood there and looked at him.  
"Yeah, if you want to talk to someone, go see a shrink. I have a job to do," I put my pants back on.  
"No, don't go," he sent a hand to stop me and I raised on of my eyebrows, again. He was such a weird guy.  
"Ugh, do me a favor, yeah?"  
"What is it?"  
"Fuck me or go away," I said. I didn't even mean it, because he didn't look like he was planning on hurting me, but I don't even know this guy.  
"Well, I'm not going to do either. Look, just come and sit, I'll talk to you and I'll pay the full prize, I can assure you that. I already paid for the room, but I'll pay you too."  
I looked at him for a couple of moments and then sat beside him. He put a hand on my shoulder and then took her back.  
"What? You can't even touch me? Are you like a shy-virgin-freak or something like that? Girls disgust you?"  
"Are you always that nice to people?"  
"No, you're a special case," he smiled and I stopped myself from putting a smile on my face too, "what is it, then?"  
"Bones," he said.  
"Um, what?"  
"The bones, you know, you're really thin."  
"Yeah, whatever."

**Booth**: Well, wasn't it awkward? What if it's a soft spot? What if she's thin because she has nothing to eat or something like that? I'm like her, I know how it is to hide your feelings.  
"Really, what do you want?" She looked at me now, her eyes were so blue, I didn't even noticed it because of all the make-up she had on her.  
"What's your name?" I asked, and then, again, regretted it.  
She looked surprised, "are you a cop?"  
"What? No. I just asked for your name."  
"Elizabeth," she said and leaned back on her hands.  
"Yeah, okay. And your real name now?"  
"What's yours?" She asked and I smiled, I understood she's not going to give up soon.  
"Seeley Booth," I said, not even considering I should give her a fake name as well.  
"Well, it's definitely a real name," she almost giggled.  
"What? Why's that?"  
"When you pick a name for yourself, you want it to be cool, you know. James, or Jack, or something."  
"So my name isn't cool? That's what you're saying?"  
"Not cool at all."  
"Well, that's not nice."  
"I'm not a nice person."

**Bones**: "I never said I thought you as one."  
I smliled for a moment, he smiled as well, "that's really why you wanted to come here?"  
"Yeah, um… Would you like to, maybe, go out with me sometime?"  
"No," I said, quickly. What the hell? "I don't even know who you are."  
"That's why I wanted to go on a date with you. That's the meaning of dates. Getting to know each other."  
"No, now…" I got up again, "are you going to fuck me or can I leave?"  
"I'll come back."  
"Look, I'm flattered, but, you're old-"  
"Ouch."  
I ignored him, "and I need to go back to my job, which is not talking to strangers."  
"I'm not that old."  
"Whatever, can I have my money now?"  
He rolled his eyes at me, and I couldn't resist but smile again. He handed me his money, and I didn't bother to check how much he gave me.  
"Can I at least have your name, or shall I just call you bones?"  
"Temperance Brennan," I said.  
"Oe, long," he mumbled, "yeah, Bones will be okay."  
"Go to hell," I opened the door.  
"See you," I was still staring at him when I shut the door, but I could still hear him, "later, Bones."


	2. Chapter 1

**Bones**: I didn't bother to wear my shirt when I got in the private room. This time I got the big room, because I was the first to arrive or something like that. The man who asked for me looked 40, more or less.  
He looked at my breasts and his eyes moved south. He sat there and stared at my body for a while before smiling and looking up at me. I wore my sexy smile.  
"Hello," he said and moved aside, still sitting, and signaled me to come over. I sat beside him. After touching me and masturbating he opened his mouth again. All he asked for was a blowjob. So I blowed him a job. It was my specialty, really.  
He wasn't even that big and he was so easy to turn on. It didn't take long before I had to swallow and stand up. He thanked me and I left after he paid me.

**Booth**: It took me two weeks to come back to that strip club. That girl at the bar – Angie? Ana? – told me that Temperance was busy, in one of these rooms. So I ordered a drink and sat by a corner table, waiting for her. I sat there for a while before I saw her body – I tried to ignore the fact that her tits were out – coming out of a red door. It was a different room from the one I met her at.  
I wondered if I should signal her, but I finished up drinking more and more. She looked at the club, and her eye got me. I smiled, and she looked pretty shocked. I got up but she just nodded and pointed her thumb to the front door.  
My smile went bigger. Yeah, right. She rolled her eyes and went to this man standing by the bar. Probably her boss. She gave him some money, he counted it and then gave her some. Not much, I think.

**Bones**: Goodman said I could leave early. Which was cool, since I was here first and I was tired as fuck. I put my shirt – MY shirt, not a work shirt – on and left, not looking at that Silly guy again. What kind of name is that anyway? Seeley?  
I started walking to my home. It was about 15 minutes of walking from the club. It took me 4 minutes to understand that somebody is following me.  
I wasn't even surprised when I saw Booth behind me, "wow, really? Can't you just back off?"  
"Um, no," he raised one of his eyebrows, "I told you, I want to go out with you, I'm not leaving until you say yes."  
"Why would you even want to go out with me? I'm a whore, you know."  
"Yeah, I know. And I don't care. Where are we going?" He almost ran to catch up with me.  
"I," I started and he smiled, "am going home. And I really could not care less about your destination."  
"Well, your destination is my destination, so I guess you shouldn't be THAT carefree."  
"Look, even if you'll follow me home, it's not like I have to let you in."  
"I never said that, but it's cold, and you seem to have mercy," he smiled at me now, and I walked faster and faster, he didn't stop.

**Booth**: We got to her house quite quickly. Well, I won't really call it a house, because it was a tiny box of metal.  
"Yeah, that's my shed," she mumbled.  
"Shed? That's your… You live in a shed?" I looked at her.  
"What?" She looked back at me, "no, I live in a building. You know, just because I'm a hooker, it doesn't mean I'm a poor little girl."  
"What? I never said th-"  
"Yeah, whatever. You didn't actually think I'm taking you home, right?" She smiled. Ugh, I love her smile so much. She got in the grayish blue shed and I dived in after her. It wasn't that bad. It had a mini fridge – she opened it and I discovered tones of alcohol – and a little couch, and this really really little TV screen.  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked her after I sat on the couch.  
She laughed, "yeah, like YOU need premession," she looked at me – her eyes were hypnotizing – and calmed down, "what is it?"  
"How old are you?"  
"Wow, that's not a question you ask a lady."  
"I don't take you as much of a lady. And I seriously want to know."

**Bones**: "Why? What's the deal?"  
"I just want to know, you know, you're in this business and you… You look so young."  
"I'm 22," I said, just to shut him up. He looked a bit shocked, and I moved in the spot for a moment, "what?"  
"How long have you been doing this?"  
"6 years. Now, can you… Like… Stop talking?"  
"You've been doing this since you were-?"  
"Shut up," I almost shouted and stood up, "I'm gonna ask you to leave now."  
"Look, I'm sorry, that was completely tactless-"  
"Yes, it was," gosh, I was so angry, "leave! Now!"  
"Bones-"  
"Don't you call me Bones. We're not even friends. You don't know me. Now do me a favor and stop stalking me," I walked to the door and opened it, "good night."  
He was about to argue, but then closed his mouth and stood up as well, "I'm really sorry, I say things I shouldn't say."  
"Oh, you're telling me? Look, I don't need explanations. This was a mistake. As I said the other day… You're a stranger. Now, go."  
He looked at me before stepping out, "Temp-" I slammed the door before he could say anything.

**Booth**: I can be such a douche sometimes. I just never thought I'll be a douche to a woman I don't even know, and a woman I actually like. I was planning on going straight home, but I remembered my car was still parking at the club, so I walked there. I walked so slow, and the walk seemed to be a lot longer. Angie was just locking up when I arrived. "What… What's the time?"  
"Almost 5am. Weak night," she put the keys back in her bag, "what's up with you and Bren?"  
"Up? Nothing's up. Everything's pretty much down, actually."  
"She's really hard to crack, but don't give up on her," she walked towards one of the cars, "I can see you like her."  
"Like her? No… No… That obvious?"  
"That obvious. But I can promise you she has no idea. She never has any idea. It's a shock for her, that someone actually gives a damn."  
"She doesn't look like such of a giving-a-damn woman herself."  
"I'm just saying, whatever happened tonight, or the other night you were here, just… You shouldn't stop trying," she smiled and got in the car.  
"Wait."  
"Yeah?" She opened the window so she could hear me.  
"That's not very nice, but, what's your name again?"  
"Again? I never introduced myself. I'm Angela."  
"Oh. Hey, Angela. My name is-"  
"Yeah, I know," she smiled and took off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Booth**: I kept coming there. I listened to Angela. I wanted Brennan, and Angela was pretty much the thing that pushed me to do it. She smiled at me each time I got in the club, but Brennan wouldn't even look at me. Yeah, she noticed me, but she just nodded her head each time her eyes landed on mine and turned away.  
Why is she being so hard on me? It's not like I hurt her so badly. Right? I asked her one innocent question and she took it to hard. She seemed to be such a strong woman and she just snapped because I said what? Nothing, really.  
So that's what I said when I rushed over her and grabbed her forearm. "Bones," I mumbled, and let my hand let her go. She was about to leave, but she looked at me.  
"Yeah?"  
And I told her what I was thinking. About the strong person she is, and about the nothing I said.  
"Look, you think you know me because we talked for 4 minutes," she sighed.  
"Twice."  
"Once or twice, it doesn't matter. You know nothing about me, so don't try to judge me."  
"Judge you? I don't judge you. It's the last thing I'd do."  
"Well, you know what? That's my life, not yours."  
"Why can't you just try to let me in?"  
"Let you in? For the last time, I don't know you!"  
"You don't try!" She looked surprised by the fact I was suddenly angry, "look, give me one chance, that's all I ask for."  
"Seeley…" She started and I nodded my head, and handed her my number.  
"Please, just… Call me," I turned and left the club before she could say anything.

**Bones**: Call me? Really? He wanted me to call him?  
It's not like I would ever do THAT, but I didn't even have a phone. I left the club and sat by myself, at the parking lot. The other girls sat and smoked, but I was against smoking in every way.  
Angela ran out and sat beside me. "What did he say?"  
"What did who say?"  
"Seeley, silly," she laughed at her own joke for a moment, but I just blinked.  
"He gave me his number," I said and handed her the piece of paper. Booth's number was written on it, and he drew a skull above it. Angela didn't noticed, but I let a smile slip out.  
She gave me her phone. "Call him, I'm not joking, you do it or I do it."  
She dialed the number, took the paper with her and left me with the phone in my hand. I stared at it while it called him.  
Calling, calling, calling. Eventually, the phone started counting seconds, 00:01, 00:02, 00:03. Booth's voice came out so loud that I heard it even though the phone wasn't even near my ear.  
"Hello?"  
I coughed for a second. "Hi, Booth."  
"Bones! I actually never believed you'd call!"  
You and me both, Booth.

**Booth**: I could never explain the way I felt when I heard her voice. So clear, so rusty, and in some sort of way, so familiar.  
"Well, I called," she said after a moment.  
"I see."  
There was quite a long silence.  
"Why did you want me to call?"  
"I want to take you on a date, I thought we discussed that."  
Her sigh was so obvious I almost laughed. "We discussed it indeed, and as I said, I'm a whore, you're old, you have no idea who I am."  
"Yes, indeed, and I said I don't care, I'm not that old, and I do have an idea of who you are, I just want this idea to become reality, you see?"  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm 27," I said.  
"And… you really don't care about me, you know, screwing other guys?"  
"It's your life, Bones."  
"Pick me up at 8PM tomorrow, I'll change shifts."  
She hung up. I left the phone near my ear, listening to the beeps that reminded me that the call was over. It's been almost a month since I started fancying her, and she said yes. She said yes.

**Bones**: The minute I hung up I let a smile and a scream out. The girls looked at me as if I went crazy, but I just apologized and ran inside. Angela caught my eyes and signed me to come over. And so I did.  
"What have I done, Ange? I'm going on a date. With a man. An actual working, respectful, honorable man. You know, one with money and a house and education. And he's not even ugly. Can you understand? What the hell have I done?"  
"What's the problem-" she started, but I continued.  
"What's the problem? I dropped out when I was 15 because I have no money, you realize that? Most of the stuff I know I learned by myself, with money I earned for stripping, for having sex, for making older men feel good. i'm a hooker, a slut, a nobody. I'm hanging by a shred."  
"So what? Baby, this man really does like you, he came here every single night in the past weeks. When you dance with 6 other women, you're all he looks at. He's caught on you. Give him a chance, trust me."  
"One of two things are going to happen. Maybe one; I won't be able to let him in. He'll get sick of me. He'll leave. Or two; I'll let him in, he'll hurt me."  
"Maybe the third thing will happen, you know," she smiled.  
I took a deep breath. "What third thing?"  
"You know, maybe you'll be happy."


End file.
